The Succubus
by NeverlandLeah
Summary: Adalind Schade is a lawyer by day, succubus by night. Nick Burkhardt is a detective. When the two have to work together on a case, Adalind knows he's her prey. But he's the predator. But she makes the biggest mistake. Falling in love with him. AU/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_She was dark. Great in bed, but the devil in your head._**

 ** _When she was done with you, you were never the same again._**

 ** _You were better off dead._**

* * *

Adalind Schade walked out of her favorite coffee, discussing the new case she working on with her partner, Katelyn.

She looked straight ahead into the eyes of a beautiful, pale, green eyed man and his chocolate colored partner. She uncontrollably changed into her form, a succubus, at the beauty of the man. He was her prey.

Little did she know.

He was the predator.

* * *

Nick Burkhardt walked into his apartment in then outskirts of Portland. He had a long day and just wanted to go to sleep. He would shower in the morning, Nick thought.

He flopped down on the bed, not bothering to take off his work boots and dozed off.

Not long after, he heard his bedroom door creak. Quiet enough that only he could hear it.

He blinked his eyes a few times to discover a blonde haired beauty on top of him.

She was only dressed in a scantily clad teddy and was straddling his crotch.

The surprising thing, however, was that she had two red wings and a tail protruding from between her legs.

Nick opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the woman put his gloved hands on his plump lips and kissed him.

When she pulled away, he asked her, "What are you?"

She spoke and said, "Your worst nightmare dressed like a daydream."

She sank her teeth into her neck and he winced in pain.

* * *

This was exactly what she wanted.

 _Fear_.

It was what she lived off of, fear.

She had killed hundreds of men and was going to kill thousands more.

Including the man she was on top of.

But something in her said, _Ride him. Ride him until he's dry._

Something else said, _Rip his throat out and drink his blood._

She wanted to do both.

But she wanted to fuck him more than kill him.

* * *

I don't own Grimm or any of the characters. Did I tell you? There are no wesen and Nick and Adalind don't hate each other. At least, not yet. P.S. I will update all my other stories later and the rating will probably become M next chapter. BYEEEEE! -Mal the Unicorn


	2. Update Why I've Been Gone

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me while I was on hiatus! I needed a break because my personal life got in the way of writing but you guys stuck with me all the way and the response from this book has been amazing! If you guys couldn't tell, I took down "In Another Universe," due to the fact that it just didn't meant my writing standards and I promise I will be back and better than ever. I am also proud to announce that I am going to college! One of the main reasons that I was on hiatus was because of academic life. I earned two scholarships and I am going to be attending one of them on July 15 and I am going to write as much as I can while I am there! I love you guys so much and you will be seeing a whole new Leah soon! Thank you all so much! -Leah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got inspiration for this chapter from Julia Michaels "Heaven". Enjoy! I promise to God these chapters will be longer, however, my writing muse has disappeared and I am just kinda brain dead at the time.**

Nick Burkhardt's entire body went numb as he felt this demon woman sink his teeth into his neck. All though he felt pain, he took pleasure from this sensation as well and felt heat travel to his lower regions.

However, Nick Burkhardt was not going to be taken advantage of as a chew toy like this, so he kicked the woman off his body and grabbed his gun off his nightstand.

The woman hissed at him in anger, and she scratched his face with her long red, gloved fingers. He pulled the trigger, hitting the woman in the leg, and she screamed in pain.

She ran like the wind.

No one was going to try Nicholas Burkhardt.  
_

Adalind Schade ran as fast as she possibly could out of Nicholas Burkhardt's apartment.

She never wanted to be a succubus or follow in her mother's footsteps of killing men.

But Catherine Burkhardt was not one to be disrespected nor disobeyed, and Adalind Schade was not planning on getting disowned.

Although, by the time she got home and her mother realized she hadn't successfully gotten the key from Nicholas Burkhardt, she probably would be.

She winced in pain and when she finally got into an empty alley where no one could see her, she dropped on to her knees against the wall and cried as hard as she could. She hated her life. Always manipulated by her mother's lover, Sean Renard, and her mom.

"Why me?," Adalind said as she looked up into the dark sky and let the cool rain fall on her face.

Once she finally left her succubus form and calmed down, she got back up, and walked to her mother's home, and knocked on the door, her heart about to burst out of her chest.

Her mother opened the door and upon seeing Adalind's face, she turned her face into a frown.

She opened the door wider and let Adalind have entrance into the house.

"You didn't get it, did you?" her mother asked, disappointed.

"Always such a failure, Adalind." Sean Renard said from the shadows.

"Leave, now." Her mother said.

She turned around and walked out of the door.

Adalind Schade had lost the two most important people in her life.


End file.
